Many types of processes and apparatuses of this kind are known in the state of the art, such as in DE 39 18 311 A1. In packaging apparatuses of this kind with a conventional construction, the apparatus elements needed for drawing off, cutting and, where applicable, welding the film are fixedly located inside or on a hoist frame in the form of a shroud head above a pulling means. These parts require maintenance at regular intervals and may need to be repaired unexpectedly. In order for this work to be performed, a working platform to the side of the hoist frame is needed.
EP 2 069 206 B1 proposed disposing the apparatus elements mentioned (“shroud head”) so as to travel vertically and to lower them for the purposes of maintenance and repair. This, however, requires a complex travelling and locking mechanism and entails the additional disadvantage that the apparatus elements cannot be lowered if there is a stack of goods located inside the apparatus.
It is known from DE 600 24 523 T2 to wind a cut-off portion of film onto a storage drum and to position the latter above the stack of goods with a robot arm, where the film is then unwound again. A discontinuous method of working of this kind is unfavourable when the packing procedures are taking place in quick succession.
DE 85 33 302 U1 discloses an apparatus for slipping a shrinkable shroud over goods for packaging, in which a vertically movable transport carriage is provided on a frame and can grip a front end of the shroud, pull the shroud upwards and then travel downwards to take over the next shroud. DE 38 22 241 C1 discloses a similar apparatus, in which grippers that can be moved to and fro are provided in order to move the shroud upwards and over the goods for packaging, wherein the grippers are then moved back in the opposite direction to their original transport direction. In both cases, the discontinuous method of working is a disadvantage.